Blair Usagi
Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personality Describe how your OC acts. Likes Dislikes History Growing up Blair seemed like a normal girl, she got along pretty well with other kids her age and her home life was decent. Overall she was a lively young girl loved reading books and taking her mind to other worlds. When she was only 6 she was already thinking about her future, she wanted to be a writer and sell a novel when she was older. Her parents would find cute little books that she’d put together out of computer and notebook paper. She had a best friend named Mela and a boy in her grade that she adored. It wasn’t until the nightmares starting, that was when things changed for the seemingly normal little girl. The dreams started around the age of 8, she’d be sleeping soundly in her bed and then at around two in the morning little Blair would surge into shrieks of agony. Her parents would wake up confused and worried only to find their little girl sitting wide eyed in the corner of her room, out of breath and heart beating a million miles a minute. Her parents tried to comfort her and figure out just what it was that was going on with their little girl. But all Blair could say was, “It knows… It’s watching me.” Her parents could never figure out what she meant by that and figured it was her wild imagination that had her so scared. But the dreams didn’t stop any time soon, instead continued for months, each night her parents waking up at the same time. It became so bad that her parents finally decided to see a doctor or councilor that could try and help Blair since they couldn’t seem to get through to her. For a while the dreams became less intense but the counseling soon wasn’t enough. And Blair was undergoing a drastic change in personality, she became stubborn and irresponsive, disobedient; she no longer got along with the other kids her age. She came home one day with a note from her teacher saying she’d push another student down and kicked him in the face. The behavior was nothing they’d seen before from their little girl but they took the necessary steps to try and nip it while they could. But even discipline didn’t seem to get through to her. Eventually as she reached her early teens, Blair became completely isolated from the world. She would spend hours in her room writing or simply daydreaming in the darkness. Her parents would try their best to get her to go out, but it got to a point where they’d just given up. The dreams still came but by now her parents were used to it and would just sleep through the screaming. What her parents didn’t know was that their young daughter was being tormented by something dark. An evil entity that lurked in her dreams, whispering evil’s into her ear. For years Blair had tried fighting the voices, but she was slowly becoming more and more broken. Blair just wanted the voices to stop, she wanted the people around her to stop telling her what to do. She was angry with herself and her family. And the things the voices were telling her… they were starting to make sense to her. She was starting to understand why she was hearing them, why she was dreaming about these creatures. Blair eventually became heavily invested in her dreams and what they meant to her. She began believing that she was chosen, chosen by the spirits to carry out their bidding. Finally the night came, the beautiful night of silence, for once in years her parents could sleep comfortably in their beds. But not all was well, something dark was taking place in Blair’s room, darkness was spreading through her that could never be undone. Her parents slept the best they had in years, but the following morning, at exactly 7:43 A.M something gruesome would befall the loving couple. That morning Blair took a chainsaw to her mother and fathers bedside. The mere sound of the chainsaw starting up was enough to wake them. Blair had planned for a clean cut through the abdomen but her parents had fought it, ending in a much more gruesome manner as her parents were cut, sliced and diced in so many ways. Her father had lived the longest, but he was unable to survive the 15 minutes it took for her the neighbors to hear the screams, call the police; and for the police to arrive. By then Blair was hunched over in the room her arms wrapped tightly around her knees as she shook back and forth on the bloody floor, pieces of her parents all around her. There was a sinister grin on Blair’s face, even as the police rushed in to find her, all she could say was “They can finally rest now… but now so can I…” Blair was convicted of her parent’s murders however; she was placed in a high security insane asylum for the youth. But it was safe to say that she wouldn’t be leaving the place any time soon. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Chainsaw Describe your Fullbring. Spatial Tear Blair has the ability to cut into the fabric of space with her chainsaw creating a rift. These spatial rifts are portals that open up to a special pocket dimension that Blair has complete control of. Blair can use this ability offensively to redirect projectile attacks by opening two rifts or even attempt to catch her opponents inside and carry them away to her pocket realm. This ability can also be used defensively as a means of escape. It also can be used to store objects of almost any size. Fabric Anomaly By cranking up her chainsaw the vibration from the saw creates an irregularity in the space around, producing a powerful shockwave like attack. It almost looks like the fabric of space is literally swaying. Targets below her Sei will sustain heavy damage and are knocked back as well as feeling incredibly heavy and a weakness in their muscles, Targets with Rei at least 3 point above her Sei will sustain medium damage while feeling mildly heavy and weak, Targets with at least 4 points higher than her Sei in Rei will take mild damage. Ability 3 Describe your ability. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution